


Getting Started

by Burgie



Series: Butter My Muffin AU [7]
Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 14:16:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7848277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott and Louisa jump right into trying for an heir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Started

Before Louisa could have her appointment to have her device removed, she had to sign a contract.

“It’s really just saying that you agree to a paternity test and to only sleep with me until the child is born,” said Scott while Louisa glanced through the document. “C’mon, just sign it so we can get started.” He squeezed her ass, and Louisa blushed and signed her name on the right line.

Scott waited in the car while Louisa was in the surgery, and he blushed when he saw Louisa walking out of the surgery. He probably shouldn’t be getting hard at the sight of her, especially after she’d just had that thing removed. Maybe she’d be sore or something.

But when Louisa got to the car, she started pulling her panties down as soon as she sat down.

“You’re excited,” said Scott, putting a hand on her knee where the thin blue cotton skirt didn’t cover it.

“Says the guy pitching a tent in his jeans,” said Louisa. She squeezed the bulge there, which made him moan. “We’ve got a lot of sex ahead of us.”

“You read that on the contract, huh?” asked Scott.

“Yeah, before an eager little beaver pulled me away from my reading,” said Louisa. “Now, speaking of eager… I want to take you right here but we’re in public and being arrested will be a bit of a downer.”

“I’ll find a place,” said Scott. Louisa clipped herself in, grinning, and hoped that she wouldn’t ruin the seat with how wet she was.

Scott drove for a while and then pulled off the side of the road, near some thick trees and bushes. He stopped the car and then reached over to switch on a dashboard-mounted camera while Louisa was busy unbuckling her seatbelt and his jeans. Scott pushed his seat back and moaned when Louisa grabbed his cock. He was still hard just from the anticipation.

“Hey, um… I have to film this,” said Scott. “It’s part of the contract.”

“That’s okay,” said Louisa. “I hope I perform well.” She pulled his jeans down enough so he’d be comfortable, and then she pulled her skirt up and lowered herself onto him. They were very close here in the car, so Scott could easily wrap his arms around her and stroke her skin as she moaned and moved on him. Scott could feel himself blushing just at the noises she made. She really did know how to perform well for the camera.

“Damn, you’re wet,” said Scott, reaching a hand up to caress her breast. She moaned at the touch.

“You always make me wet,” said Louisa. She moved her hips, bouncing on him now, and Scott gave a little growl and pulled her hips down so he could go all in. Louisa moaned loudly, arching her back. 

“You know, I’ve never fucked someone in a car before,” said Scott. “Now I know what I was missing out on.”

“Most people do it in the backseat,” said Louisa. “But we couldn’t wait for that, huh?”

“It feels kinda weird, wanting to get you pregnant,” said Scott. “It’s not like you’re my wife or anything.”

“Yes I am,” said Louisa. “Just because I don’t wear a ring doesn’t mean I’m not your wife in the eyes of the law.”

“Oh yeah, forgot about that,” said Scott. “Is that thought turning you on?”

“No but the thought of being your sex slave for the next few months is,” said Louisa. “Weird, huh?”

“Who wouldn’t want to be my sex slave?” said Scott, and chuckled.

“Don’t be so cocky,” said Louisa. She moved her hips in a grinding motion, moaning at the feeling of him moving inside her. 

“You know you love it,” said Scott. He moved her with his hands again, pulling her down and squeezing her ass, and she moaned as he began to thrust up into her.

“Ah, Scott,” she moaned. She moved a hand down to rub her clit, moaning louder as the added stimulation sent shivers through her body.

“Take your top and bra off,” said Scott. “I like hearing you, and I have an idea.” Louisa bit her lip in excitement but withdrew her hand so she could unbutton her top. Scott held her still while she did that, and she could feel him throbbing inside her. It was almost as exciting as being fucked, honestly.

When her bra came off, Scott leaned forward and took one of her nipples into his mouth, moving his tongue around it. Louisa gasped and moaned, shuddering. Scott could feel her pussy fluttering around his cock and squeezing it, and he guessed that she was close. He thrust up a few more times and squeezed her other breast with his hand, still gently moving his tongue around her nipple. Louisa’s moans got louder until she came with an even louder moan, and then Scott moved his lips and tongue over her neck and chest while rubbing her clit with his other hand, leaving her pliant in his arms. 

Scott found that he liked her like this, but not in a weird way. More like, she looked so hot when she was like this that he couldn’t help himself and soon came inside her. While he was still thrusting up into her, he felt her clench around him again and come with a shout of his name. Louisa moaned softly as she came down, a little exhausted from the intensity of her first orgasm.

“Hey uh, you have to show that the deed was done,” said Scott. “Know what I mean?”

“Yeah,” said Louisa. She got off Scott and positioned the camera on herself, spreading her legs in front of it. She opened her pussy with her fingers, already feeling some of Scott’s cum sliding down her thighs.

“Yeah, he’ll like that,” said Scott. He pulled his clothes back on and repositioned his seat. “Now, let’s go home.”

“Yep, to your bedroom where we’ll be locked in until I give birth,” said Louisa. She put her skirt back on and pulled her panties back up, then leaned over Scott to grab her discarded top and bra.

“And the cameras will always be watching us,” said Scott. Louisa shivered in delight. Honestly, this whole idea was quite thrilling.


End file.
